My lips are sealed, for now
by MLaw
Summary: Napoleon finds himself in a compromising position and in need of help. A prequel to 'New Kid on the block.' Originally published for the 'Wednesday is all about April' story challenge on section7mfu, live journal. pre-saga


"Someday a woman will be the death of you my friend."

Illya's words echoed though Napoleon Solo's head as he woke, finding himself with his right wrist handcuffed to a black wrought iron headboard. That wasn't bad enough, but he was also stitch stark naked as well.

The last thing he remembered was romancing, wining and dining Carlotta, a supposed T.H.R.U.S.H. operative. She was a low-level one, a courier mainly and she had something he wanted… a microchip that she was to deliver to her contact.

He yanked once or twice a the cuff, still finding it as locked as it had been fifteen minutes earlier.

"Damn Solo, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

He knew he was lucky to be alive. The last thing he remembered was being engaged in a passionate embrace with Carlotta as they were entwined in the bed sheets in extreme foreplay.

Napoleon felt a sharp prick on the back of his neck and that was it.

Now there was no sign of Carlotta nor his clothing and he contorted his face trying to figure out what he was going to do. He supposed that eventually housekeeping would show up to check clean the room, but that could actually be days...as he had hung the 'do not disturb' sign on the outside door knob.

That's when he spotted it...his communicator pen lying on the carpeted floor not far from the bed.

He slipped off, reaching as far as he could with his leg and stretching his arm until it hurt. After several tries he finally was able to grab the pen in his toes and carefully drew it closer until he was able to get hold of it with his free hand.

Napoleon breathed a sigh of relief, and used his mouth to pull the communicator open.

"Open Channel D- Solo."

"Channel D- Hi Napoleon," Mandy Matthews answered. He'd had a date with her over the weekend and their next rendezvous was planned for Friday night. He didn't want to reveal his current state of undress and ruin that date.

"Ermmm, hiya Mandy. I need an agent sent to my current location. You'll get it off the signal from my communicator. And, ummm, I need them to bring a change of clothing for me. Can you take care of that for me?"

"Sure, Napoleon," she snapped her gum. "Do you want to speak to Mr. Waverly?"

"That won't be necessary thanks. Just have the agent get here as soon as possible please? Is, ugh...Mr. Kuryakin available?"

"No sorry he just left on assignment for Istanbul."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Mandy." He tried to keep his voice sounding as chipper as possible."

"So see you Friday, lover?"

"Umm, yeah sure. I'm looking forward to it. Gee, Mandy I have to go. Solo out."

A half hour later he heard the sounds of someone at the hotel room door and watched as the handle turned and slowly opened.

"Napoleon? It's me April Dancer. I have those fresh clothes for you."

She cautiously stepped inside with her Walther drawn as a precaution, looking cute and sexy in a white mini dress and matching cap.

"Oh crap, "Solo muttered, grabbing at the sheet and trying to pull it up to cover himself, but it was too late. All he could do was cover himself with his left hand...not that he had any problem being nude in front of a woman, but this was just plain out awkward.

"My goodness, got yourself in a bit of a kinky mess,"April grinned.

"Somewhat. You have a lock pick on you? I need this handcuff opened please?"

"Of course I do darling."

April laid her gun down on the bed, trying to avert her eyes, though she really couldn't resist peeking as she dug into her little clutch purse pulling out one thing after another. Her communicator radio, perfume atomizer, lipstick, comb, a small incendiary device, and finally what she was searching for.

"Ah there it is," she smiled, leaning across to reach the handcuff. "Are you sure you want me to remove this just yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're rather a captive audience and well it isn't often a girl gets a handsome naked man in a bed with her."

The look on Solo's face was priceless, yet he suddenly had a longing look in his eyes.

"Never mind, down boy." April avoided looking directly at a particular piece of his anatomy as she said that while the handcuff opened with a click.

As Solo leaned towards her intending to kiss her, but she raised her hand against his chest, pushing him away and tossed his clothes in his face.

"Get dressed lover boy," she tried not to smile. As harsh as she was being, she wanted nothing more than to remove her own clothes and crawl in that bed with him….but not today. She was unfair in her teasing, she knew it, and was fighting the urge to act upon them. Maybe she was waiting for Napoleon to really make the first move, but it had to be just the right time and place.

Napoleon let out a long sigh. He wasn't one to force himself on a woman, even one teasing him the way April was doing. He wasn't angry with her, and he was sure he was reading her signal right. No doubt she was afraid to get involved with him...after all he was her boss. He told himself to wait for the right place and time to make his move. His instincts told him she was nervous and was perhaps waiting for him to initiate everything.

"Okay, turn away if you don't mind?"

"Sure darling, anything to oblige."

Napoleon made a quick job of it and when finally tightening the knot on his tie, he headed out the hotel door with Dancer.

"Not a word of this to anyone April."

"My lips are sealed ...for now," she made the universal zipper sign in front of her mouth before giggling. She wasn't stupid and knew potential blackmail fodder when she saw it. Illya had taught her the value in that.

"I'm serious," Napoleon practically growled. "Don't say anything about my state of...undress, especially to that partner of mine. No need to give him more ammunition to use against me than usual."

"Napoleon, you can trust me. Mums the word."

As they headed out to the street Solo whistled for a cab, and after the two agents climbed into it, there was an awkward moment of silence.

"Sooo," he whispered," did you like what you saw. Be gentle now, I'm embarrassed enough as it is to have been caught in such a revealing position."

"Yes," April whispered back, "but that's a discussion for another time."

"Really?"

"Really…" she winked.


End file.
